Mama Told Me Not To Fall For Hunters
by Gitana
Summary: Dean knows Jo is after him, but he doesn’t know what to do.


**Mama Told Me Not To Fall For Hunters**

**By:** Gitana  
**Rating/Timeline:** PG13 – Somewhere between (2.03) "Bloodlust" and (2.06) "No Exit"  
**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine, of course. That honor belongs to Mr. Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers.  
**Summary:** Dean knows Jo is after him, but he doesn't know what to do.  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jo, Ellen, Dean – Jo/Dean  
**Spoilers:** None

Dean sat on the bar, looking at his empty beer mug. Jo was circling him, indirectly making her presence and interest known. Dean smiled to himself, feeling strange at being the aggressively pursued party. This little girl had been putting the moves on him for weeks and he doesn't really know what to do about it.

Dean's been feeling better lately. He grieves his father in different ways, but the fog is slowly dissipating, he feels like himself again. _What would the real Dean Winchester do_? He thinks to himself as Jo hands Ellen a black bag full of cans and another full of dirty napkins. The Harvelle women were into recycling.

"I'll help with that!" Dean said jumping from his seat.

"Well, come over here." Ellen said promptly, she could use a hand around the Roadhouse every once in a while.

Ellen handed Dean the two bags.

"Take these out back, the cans go in the red bin, the big one. This one," Ellen said meaning the napkins, "this one you can toss in the small bin. Rick usually comes by every few days to pick up the cans, the others I take myself to wherever they're accepting them."

"Recycling is hard!"

"Tell me about it. You'd think there would be a proper place to take the material in, but they keep closing or moving, they won't even come by at all if they're supposed to pick it up. Piss poor efforts don't get anybody anywhere, but I do my part."

"Well, I'll do mine right now and head back. Leaving Sam alone for a few minutes never works out, I'm pushing my luck here, been a couples of hours."

Ellen smiled knowingly, signaling to Jo with a nod of the head, "It's not easy being a parent, is it?"

"I wouldn't know." Dean said with a slight wink, "Night, Ellen."

"Night. And hey, thanks!"

Dean nodded her way.

Dean swung the first bag over his head. It landed perfectly among the other black bags, making crackling noise as it fell. The bin smelled awful, all full of dust, leftover food and beer residue.

The smaller bin was cleaner, only holding old newspapers packed and wrapped in clear plastic bags with masking tape. Dean took the bag full of napkins and placed them on top of the newspapers, finishing his chores for the day.

He turned around to find Jo looking at him with a determined look on her face.

"Good night, Jo." Dean managed to spit out, walking quickly to the Impala parked a few feet away.

"Thanks for helping out." She said, following him to the car.

The parking lot was almost empty. The night was fairly quiet save for driving sounds from somewhere far away.

"My treat." Dean answered jamming the keys into the Impala's keyhole. He didn't want to have to do this tonight. Whatever it was he was going to do, he didn't want to deal with it just now.

The silence grew uncomfortable, charged with tension and hormones.

"Are you coming by tomorrow?" Jo asked with a full smile on her lips risking to tear her face and mouth apart.

"I don't know… What's so funny?" Dean couldn't resist asking. He was leaning on the Impala's door frame, one hand on the door as if he was going to drive away any second now.

"You. You look funny right now."

"Well, yeah, I'm sleepy."

"And drunk."

"Nope, actually, I'm not. I just have to get back to my room."

Jo sighed, defeated.

"Hah, alright, see you when I see you."

Dean smiled politely then started to get in the car. He felt a small hand on his forearm, cold and soft, but firm.

"Will you please, _please_, let me do this, just in case you take a long time coming back?"

Jo didn't wait for his answer as she leaned in, cupping Dean's face. He had stubble and it felt good on her delicate hands, Dean held his breath and dropped his head back, but she leaned in further to finally land a soft kiss on Dean's lips. His breath deep with beer, but somehow it was still nice, she could close her eyes and pretend he was kissing her back.

Dean took his hands off the wheel and grabbed the back of Jo's neck to bring her closer finally. He fully opened his mouth to find her hot inside already, waiting for him to join in. Dean had long blonde hair falling on his lap, he kept kissing her harder because he didn't want to pull back and have to face her. He wished he could stop kissing her and vanish. But Jo was so soft, she smelled fresh and her little face fit perfect in his hands. She was kissing him like she was apologizing for something and he almost felt sorry for her. She was breathing hard into his mouth, and he grabbed her bent waist and sat her straight down on his lap.

Jo's knees were pushing down on the car seat and she had to duck to avoid hitting her head on the roof of the car. She opened his leather jacket to grab the side of his hips. His hands were still caressing her neck where he could feel her blood rushing and pumping at the touch of his skin.

Jo pulled back and smiled at him with a sweetness he wasn't expecting. Not from a girl who wanted to hunt ghosts and angry spirits with her knife collection. Dean knew she was tougher than she looked, but she was more innocent than he imagined. He felt guilty about his hand wandering too close to her chest a few times. He wasn't sure what she was comfortable with - he wasn't sure what was too much. She leaned down again to press her mouth on his cheek and whisper _thank you_ in his ear.

Dean smiled back dazed and a little confused. He softly patted the side of her hips in a "good job" way.

"I have to get back inside."

"Yeah. Your mom is going to look for you any minute."

"No doubt. Get some sleep."

"I will."

She was outside the car, straightening her black tank top and readjusting her jeans. He looked at her, scared that Ellen would come outside and he would have to explain.

"I'm not a little girl, Dean." Jo said with a serious look on her face. "Thanks for not treating me like one." Jo saw the _gotcha!_ flicker in his eyes, confirming her suspicion that Dean was in fact different from other hunters. He was rough, but he was also careful, even tender.

Dean swayed his head sideways, "You know me."

They exchanged looks and Jo turned away from him to walk back in to the bar. He waited for her to close the door and sneak a little wave at him. He waved back nervously, unsure of what had just happened -- of what had not happened. It had been a long time since anybody had kissed him that sweetly. No cheap lust, no desperate need for sex - she just wanted to kiss him and have him kiss her back because she liked him. He hadn't felt that cherished by a woman in a while. Sex with strangers was easy, but this intimate need for him was almost embarrassing.

He turned the key and the Impala roared in the stillness of the silence and the nightly breeze. He drove away with a hint of a smile that would be a dead giveaway had someone been sitting next to him. He was thankful.

The End


End file.
